Lost Without You
by SquishyNinaChan
Summary: winry steps into eds love life because she really loves him...end sucks, cause im lazy and i didnt feel like writing it, so i migh rewrite it later, i dono....please R&R! edxroy alxwinry maybe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry. I had to delete this cause I had to change A LOT of stuff. I'll try to not change this. I have an idea of everything the stories gonna be about, so there should be about 12 chapters, if I decide to continue past chapter 4. And this story is probably gonna be VERY OOC, but I'll try to keep it as IC as I can.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy)

Chapter 1- Lost Without You

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother, why don't you take a vacation? And it's been a year since we last saw Winry and Granny Pinako! Plus, Winry keeps calling about you. It's kind of annoying…" Al blushed when he said the last part. He knew that Ed knew what he meant. He'd rather Winry call about him, or just to talk.

Ed groaned. He really didn't want to go. He was happy with his life as it was. He was a colonel now, and the Fuhrers secretary (1). He was really happy with his life and didn't want it to be interrupted, even if it meant going "Home".

"I dunno Al. Its not like I don't want to see them, I'm just still trying to get used to life." This wasn't completely true, but it wasn't a complete lie either. He did want to see them, but he didn't. It was complicated even for him.

"Please brother? If you over work yourself this much your gonna get sick from too much stress then you wont be able to do anything."

"Not a bad idea. If I get sick then Roy can call in and say he needs to take the day off to take care of a sick family member, and we can stay in bed the whole day!" Edward replied enthusiastically (I never realized how big that word is, lol). Al listened very carefully for a hint of sarcasm in Ed's voice, but it was clear Ed was having another one of his romantic daydreams.

"BROTHER!" Al cried. He didn't even want to know if Ed just wanted to cuddle with Roy or do something more… active. Personally, Al didn't want to know.

"Fine, Al. I'll go. But only for a week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later…

Winry: Rockbell Auto mail, Winry speaking.

Al: Hey Winry! It's Al

Winry: Oh, hey Al! I haven't talked to you in forever!

Al: You call every day

Winry: Yeah, yeah

Al: Sigh Anyways, we're gonna be visiting soon

Winry: OH MY GOD YOU ARE? Calms down How long are you gonna stay?

Al: A week

Winry: But you hardly ever come anymore even though you've completely settled down! Shouldn't you stay at least a little longer?

Al: Fine.

Winry: Really?

Al: A week and an hour

Click

'What the hell? Did_ Al_ just hang up on me?' Winry just stared. Then thought about what Al had said. She was really happy that she could get to see Ed longer. Then she realized something that was kind of hard to miss 'that retard only said he'd stay an hour longer!' (2)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry's POV

I woke up to the sun shining right in my eyes. I didn't mind it that much because I probably would still be sleeping if it weren't for the sun. I got up and got dressed as quickly as possible. I didn't want to look like crap in front of them. But then again, it's not like they would care. They've known me long enough to not really care, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to look presentable.

After falling down the steps half awake half asleep I stumbled outside to wait for them to come. I couldn't wait to see Ed again. I wonder if he's taller, or shorter? I'd like to see what he'd do if he shrunk. He probably wouldn't admit it. But that's his problem, and he shouldn't be so sensitive to his height in the first place… maybe if he drank milk…

I looked up when I heard talking and laughing. I thought I had heard Ed's voice. When I could finally make out exactly who the people were I jumped up and ran to Ed. I hugged him, which mad him fall backwards, and of course, I fell on top of him.

"Damn it, Winry! What's your problem? I thought you enjoyed hitting me with your wrench more then suffocating me!" Maybe he's not in the best mood…

"Well sorry, if you weren't the size of a bean you probably wouldn't have fallen," I growled, getting up and dusting off the dirt from my clothes. He quickly got up and did the same, but he looked really pissed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT? I'M TALLER THAN YOU!" I looked up. Wow, he's right. He's about an inch taller than me. When did he get so tall?

I frowned and looked over at Al. To make me not look like a total idiot, I flung my arms around him to. "Hey Al! I haven't seen you in forever! I'm so glad your back in your original body too! It's nice being able to see you and not some big huge armor with a loincloth." Al blushed at the loincloth comment.

"It's not my fault! It was already on the armor!" We all laughed at this. I turned and looked at the last person, Roy Mustang. I was expecting Armstrong again or some other crazy person, but NOT him. I thought Ed and Roy hated each other so I wouldn't expect Roy of all people. Or maybe he was just using this as an excuse to get away from paperwork. But that didn't seem very likely.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" I said smiling. I didn't want him to get the impression I didn't want him to be here, because I did, but I didn't. His arm was around Ed's waist, and Ed was letting him. That was weird. I would have to watch those two, especially if Ed and Roy really were together, then I would have to kill that bastard so I can have MY Ed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were all back inside, Al and Roy were up in the guest room and I was looking at Ed's auto mail. Al had said that he was limping or something, but it was only because Ed had grown 3 inches in 4 years (3).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV…

Later, Winry asks to talk to Ed alone. Roy noticed that Winry likes Ed, and decided to eaves drop.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ed asks, getting a little impatient. He was pretty much away from Roy the entire day because Winry wouldn't leave him alone. Bitch.

"Edward. I love you. I always have. I've wanted to tell you forever, and I'm glad I finally did." She looked at Ed hopefully. Hoping he would say "I love you too". But he didn't. He just looked at his feet and said, "I love you too, Winry." Roy gasped. He didn't really mean this, right? Then he continued, "But I only love you like a sister," Roy let out a breath of relief. Winry nearly broke down. _'So he doesn't'_ she thought. "I… I'm…" Ed stammered. He didn't know if he could tell Winry about him and Roy after that. He wasn't sure how to in the beginning. This just made it a hell of a lot worse. "I'm… engaged." That was hard…

Winry ran out of the room, ignoring Roy, who now had the shit scared out of him. (Because of Winry suddenly running out of the room)

Ed looked up when he heard someone else walking in, and smiled slightly when he saw who it was. "That was really hard. She's my best friend and I don't want to hurt her. But I love you." (4)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Winry's POV

(5)

Every move they make disgusts me. If they would just go ahead and tell me they're engaged, I would feel SO much better. I'm tired of Ed keeping secrets from me. At least he told me he WAS engaged, but it would've helped if he had said who it was. Before, I would have never thought that it would be _him. _But now that I see them together it's obvious. At least they don't sleep together here (that I know of).

At meals they sit next to each other. They cuddle on the couch while reading. They look at each other a little TOO long. Roy didn't jump at the chance to sleep in a different room as Ed when we offered. I don't see why they think I won't notice. Maybe Ed knows I know and doesn't care or maybe he doesn't want to see my reaction when I'm told straight forward, or maybe he hasn't remembered whenever he sees me.

I saw the ring once when it wasn't tucked in his shirt. It's really beautiful. It's a girls ring, but then again he IS gay.

They true fully look cute together and are always happy when the other is with him. I guess I should be happier for them, but it's hard. I always liked to believe Ed would end up with _me. _I'm his childhood friend; I make/fix his auto mail. I put my heart and soul into making that just for him, but I'm still only his "mechanic". I guess that's what I'll always be. I always wished one day he would say I was his girlfriend, then his fiancée, then his wife. But that's obviously never going to happen, now that he has _him. _If he had just never come here then Ed would still be living here for good, we would've eventually given him auto mail, he would never have to go on those dangerous missions, and I wouldn't have to be here worrying about him. And the most important thing, he wouldn't be gay and he would be with ME.

Maybe I could convince him to break up with Roy and go out with me. Our relationship would be more easily accepted.

1: I'm a girl

2: I'm his age

3: We aren't coworkers

5: I'm closer to his height (that might not be the best reason, but its still a reason)

6: We've known each other longer

7: Everyone always thought we would end up together anyways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1- This is taking place after (or during) Bluebirds Illusion, but it's not after one of the endings…

2- Omg… I just had to make Winry slow. It was too tempting…

3- I don't know if this is really how many years since they've seen each other, but let's just go with that.

4- I know that was so incredibly horribly written. I didn't even want to reread it to change anything. I really don't like that part but I needed something…

5- I wrote this then the first part, so that's part of the reason the little "Edo, I love you" scene is horrible. I didn't originally plan for it to go like that, but after reading that part I realized I needed Ed to tell Winry he was engaged.

A/N: Reveiw if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Lost Without You

Winry's POV

I just stared at them as they walked toward the train station. It had been a rather… awkward week. A few days after I told Ed how I felt, he started spending more time with me rather than Roy, which was odd. Maybe he finally realized whom he's supposed to be with. I continued to stand there in a daze, completely ignoring Den until he scratched at my leg with his auto mail paw. I winced at the pain but did my best to ignore it. I looked down and decided to clean up the blood when I now saw it was staining the wood on the porch. Sighing, I turned around to go inside.

Normal POV

Ed gazed out at the blurry scenery speeding past him. He was thinking about the past week. The last four days went by painfully slow. He tried to be nicer to Winry, but didn't think she'd get the wrong idea. He later decided it wasn't working when Winry wouldn't stop hitting on him. He could tell Roy was jealous, but had done an incredible job at hiding it.

Edward jumped when he felt someone start to play with his long golden hair, but soon relaxed when he recognized who it was. "Roy…" He murmured leaning into the touch, Roy was the only person who could do this and get away with it. It showed a great deal of trust, confirming Ed really had no feelings for Winry.

When they were finally back home, Ed threw his bags behind him successfully hitting Al. Ed was currently not in the best mood. He was sore from being in the cramped space on the train, and because he had just had to deal a week with Winry. Sure, he liked her, but not when she was obsessing over him. Al knew his brother had thrown his bags at him on purpose, but figured he deserved it. If it weren't for him, they would've never left, and Ed wouldn't be in a murderous mood or on his brothers list of "people to get revenge on". (Ed has one of those? O.O) When Ed looked at him, he cringed and just wanted to go hide in his own little corner. Yup. He was DEFFIENANTLY on that list.

"Um… I'm gonna go up to my room… and… uh… pack... I mean… unpack!" Al said nervously, trying to get away from his demon possessed Brother.

Ed flopped down onto the couch, too tired to stand. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled into the couch cushion. It was barley audible but Al heard just as clearly as he would if Ed had yelled it. Al turned and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. _'Why isn't brother mad at Roy? Or yeah, Roy didn't particularly want to go either.' _Al felt a wave of guilt hit him as he closed the door behind him. He didn't want people to suffer on his account, even if it was something like this.

Al sighed and began to unpack all his belongings.

Roy glanced up at his sleeping lover. The golden hair lay messily out on a silk pillow; his lips were just barely parted. All of this reflected off the setting sun, giving the illusion of him glowing, making him look like an angel. _'His hair is the perfect halo,' _Roy mused, sighing to himself. He was amazed that this angel was his fiancée.

He looked back down at the book he was attempting to read, but couldn't keep his attention on it for more than 5 seconds. He was too tired and the world seemed to be spinning. However, the spinning always stopped when he looked at the angel before him. It was as if the angel had cast a spell that makes all pain and tiredness go away. It seemed perfect. No, it was perfect. He never would've thought this boy would love him, or even like him as a friend, but fate said differently. Now here they were, about to get married. Roy smiled, getting up and cradling the magical angel in his arms, and brought him upstairs to their bed.

Winry sighed as she looked out her window. It was oddly quiet now that everyone had left. It was nice having everyone over. She finally decided that Roy wasn't the worst person in the world, even if he had caused her a lot of pain already. At first, it seemed like Roy was taking everyone she cared about away from her, first her parent, then Edward. However, it seemed like he didn't really love Ed. It seemed more like Ed was his precious boy toy. Ed was evidently completely in love with him, but changed his mind over the past week. So now, they so obviously didn't love each other. At least, it seemed obvious to her. Roy was a womanizer, and probably didn't care about anything except sex and power. Plus, Edward wasn't someone who would fall in love easily with anyone, let alone a guy fourteen years older than him.

A shrill ringing sound distracted her from her thoughts. At first, she just thought about ignoring it, but the ring wouldn't stop, and it was giving her a headache. Tripping on her way over, she finally managed to answer it.

"Rockbell auto mail," Winry said lazily into the phone.

"Hi," an unsure voice came from the other line "I just lost my left hand due to a… accident. I was wondering if you could give me some auto mail."

"Sure, when do you wanna make the appointment?" Winry asked excitedly. Finally, something to get her mind off Ed.

"Would next Tuesday at 4 be good?"

"Of course," Winry pulled out a clipboard with a sheet of paper that had all her patients names on it, "I just need you first and last name and your phone number, incase we need to reschedule or something,"

"Alli Jones, -. Can you tell me how long the surgery will take?"

"Well, first we need to get measurements to see how big we should make your hand, and then we need to actually make it. Then we need to do the surgery. Therefore, it should take about 2-3 days."

"Do you know of anywhere I could stay while you're working on it?'

"Oh, um… usually we only get customers that are from Risembool. So it usually isn't a problem. But we do have a guest room you could stay in," Winry replied slowly. She was a little hesitant on letting some stranger use the room Ed and Al have claimed "Theirs", but it really wasn't, so it shouldn't matter.

"Really? Thank you SO much."

"Anytime." It was almost like talking to a friend; not someone she hasn't even met. She seemed nice…

Click

'_Wow,'_ Winry thought, _'our first customer since Ed left, and it was only about an hour or so. And she's not even from Risembool! I never thought that would happen…"_

A/N: wow... i was rereading that and there were ALOT of mistakes... hopefully i caught all of them... and if anyone wants to know, in the last chapter, YES i realized i skipped 4... is there a reason for that? YES! your just gonna have to wait to see! hehe… actually, no. theres not. I didn't realize until my friend told me…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!! finally… I've felt like complete shit lately and I wrote the beginning to chapter 7 but I have had no motivation to finish it because we got a new keyboard and I have to get used to using this one…

Chapter 3- Lost Without You

Winry's POV

I heard a knock at the door. 'It must be Ali' I thought. I wondered what kind of person she was. I ran to the door in my excitement to meet someone new. I calmed myself down before opening the door.

When I opened the door, I just stared. There was a girl looked about the same age as me, but maybe the exact opposite. She had long black hair, the tips of it just barely brushing the back of her knees. She had on black make-up and all black clothes. In short, a complete Goth.

"Is something wrong with my clothes?" A very annoyed voice snapped me out of my trance. I had forgotten I was staring.

"Oh, ummm… NO! Nothing- Why don't you come in? You must be getting really hot!" I said, eyeing her black clothes, which I immediately regretted when she just rolled her eyes and roughly pushed me aside to get in.

"Can we just get this over with? I want to go home as soon as possible," Ali said in a tone that wasn't exactly nice, especially when the person you're talking to is going to help you.

I looked at her bag. "Is that all you brought?" It did not look like a lot, but maybe she is like Ed and does not that much when traveling.

"I don't plan on staying here long."

"Oh," Not like you haven't said that yet…

"So? Could you please hurry up?" She asked holding up her left arm. I cringed when I saw the stub wrapped in white bandages with a hint of red that was blood. I know I should be used to seeing this by now, but im not.

"Sure," I walked over and got my tape measure, a pen, and a clipboard. I wrote down the measurements, and was about to start laughing when I noticed her hand was bigger than Ed's.

"So," I started trying to make conversation, "How old are you?"

"21," she replied shortly. She did not even show any emotion on her face. It really freaked me out.

"Really? So am I," 'So is Ed,' I said the last part to myself. (1) And then, to my surprise, she continued the conversation.

"Do you know the Full Metal Alchemist?"

"Yeah," I tried to keep my mind off Ed, even if it wasn't working. And talking about him was NOT going to help.

"Seriously? My mom wanted me to come here to get auto mail because you make his auto mail. Is that true too?" She sounded excited to be talking about Ed.

"Yeah,"

"Ok then, you don't seem to like this topic very much. So what were you laughing at before I asked?"

"Your hands bigger than his,"

"Full Metals?"

"Yeah,"

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"He hates being called small, short, or anything that hints at him being short,"

"Oh,"

"There! I'm done!" I said as I wrote down the last measurements. "Since you want to leave pretty quickly, I'll get started on making the auto mail. You can do whatever you want," I walked over to my workspace.

"Hey, can I watch you make it?" she asked, suddenly sounding like an innocent little child. Is she bipolar or something? "I've always had an interest in auto mail and I would like to see how it's made."

I smiled, "Sure!"

--------------------------

Later, while I was still working on the hand, I decided to ask her a question that has been bugging me ever since she got here.

"So, how'd it happen?" I asked slowly, not wanting to get into her personal life too much.

"I'd rather not tell you," she replied coldly. Her voice did not have any of the sweetness it did before. She obviously did not want to talk about; hence, her not telling me, but that only made me more curios. I didn't try to get her to talk about though, mainly because I'm not her shrink.

--------------------------

Ali and I became friends that night. Not best friends, but still friends, and obviously, she still wouldn't tell me how she lost her hand. She said she might tell me later, but I still don't know if she really will or not. She didn't seem like the type of person to just tell people personal information like that when she's only known them for a few days.

--------------------------

The next day went by slowly and now that I was done with her hand, all that was left was the surgery. I reached for the earplugs that I kept on my workbench so I wouldn't go deaf from all the people screaming. When I grabbed nothing, I remembered I lost them. "Dammit," I muttered, "I'm gonna go deaf."

Thankfully, after the surgery I wasn't deaf. Actually, my ears didn't hurt at all, because she didn't make a sound. The only way you could tell she was in pain was her facial expressions. It reminded me of Ed.

Now, Ali was apparently really tired from the surgery and had fallen asleep on the couch. I walked over and began examining her hand, making sure I hadn't left out any screws or anything else that might be important.

--------------------------

Normal POV

Ali finally woke up after a while. She had been sleeping for a day, and Winry thought she might never wake up.

"Owww… my hand hurts…" Ali groaned. She looked around at the surroundings. She couldn't remember where she was. Then she looked at her wrist, to find the cause of her pain. "Oh," She said, realizing she was at that auto mail place. She was all alone, and had no clue where she was in the house, so she had no idea on how to get to her room.

All of a sudden, Winry walked in.

"Oh, you're awake." Winry said, looking over at Ali

"Nice to know how much you care about your patients," Ali said sarcastically, ignoring the glare she got from Winry.

"Ok, fine. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit,"

"That's normal,"

"What if I don't wanna be normal!?" Ali said suddenly acting like a child again.

"Yup, defiantly bipolar," Winry muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Ali asked, frowning. She was defiantly NOT bipolar. (Yeah, just keep thinking that…)

'_Crap,'_ Winry thought, realizing she had said it aloud. "NOTHING! Ummm… does your wrist hurt?"(2)

"Like hell,"

"That's normal. And you know during the surgery, you were exactly like Ed."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good. You didn't scream. Usually I'm nearly deaf after we do surgery."

"Oh," Ali said, not really caring, losing her happiness.

"What?"

"Hmmm?" Ali didn't think Winry noticed her suddenly not being as happy and spastic.

"You don't seem as happy anymore. Is it something I said?" Winry asked, honestly having now clue why Ali was suddenly depressed.

"You talk about a lot, and when you do you always act like your happy, but I know your not. Why do talk about him if you don't like to?"

"I've known him my entire life and he never tells me anything. He's as hot as hell and has, in my opinion, a really good personality,"

"So in other words you're completely in love with him?"

"Yup,"

"Well, I don't really pay attention to other people, so I haven't really liked someone, especially not the way you do. But why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Ali asked, just using logic. In all the romance novels she has read, it almost always works. _'Then again, that's fiction. Incredibly cliché.' _She thought.

"I did, and then he had the nerve to tell me he was engaged." Winry replied bitterly. It felt incredibly good to finally tell someone how she felt.

"Oh, wow. Guess that sucked. But why don't you beat the shit outa that bitch and let her know who Ed really belongs to!" Happy thoughts, Ali, happy thoughts.

"That's the problem."

"What? She some heavy weight champion?"

"Its not a 'she'."

"Whoa. So you're saying that infamous Full Metal Alchemist is engaged AND gay?" _'Fine then, beat the shit out of HIM,' _

"Yup,'

"Ok then," Short pause, "Who is it?"

"A gay pedophile,"

"Ok, let me guess, Orochimaru?"

"No. Orochimaru's a pedophile, gay, AND he molests children."

"Oh, yeah. So who is it?"

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang, aka the Flame Alchemist."

Ali passed out for the second time in two days

I don't know if Winry's Ed's age or Al's age, but lets just say she's as old as Ed.

Since she only lost her hand, they made the port thing at her wrist, and I imagine that wherever the port is, it would hurt like hell. Cause they're attaching metal to you…

A/N: ok… like I said, I feel like shit and I hate our new keyboard. Not only that, but Im just getting incredibly lazy and not editing as much. So if the chapters keep getting worse, that's why. If I get bored enough or I feel the motivation, I might edit it and make it better. Btw… REVIEWS GIVE ME MOTOVATION!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I went back and edited this… but probably not very well. And sorry for the lack of Roy and Ed!!!!! I went back and added a part with them on the phone… if that helps…

Chapter Four – Lost Without You

When Alli woke up for the second time, she didn't know where Winry or Pinako were, nor did she care. Alli, this time knowing where she was, went upstairs and started packing. A part of her still wanted to leave, but another part of her wanted to stay. Winry was the closest thing she's had to a friend since she lost her hand. It wasn't necessarily because she lost her hand, but why she lost it. She shook her head, not wanting to remember. She was glad that the one time Winry asked her about her hand, she didn't try to figure out why Alli wouldn't tell her. Instead, she just nodded and continued what she was doing. It was because she didn't really care. She obviously thought it would be nice to know, but knew she didn't have to know it. It was these types of people that are nice to her. She could bet that when Winry found out about her and her past, that she would be grossed out, just like her dad, and everyone else.

While Alli was packing, she remembered an idea in her head for a while. It was to get revenge on her ex-boyfriend. She never could use it, because she moved away right as soon as she recovered. Then when she started living by herself, she figured it was pointless to get revenge 4 years later. If she just changed a bit of it, it would be perfect to break up Ed and Roy. Since Winry had helped her, she decided that now she could help Winry. It was the perfect plan and now she actually had the chance to use it, and on one of the people she hated most. Edward Elric. She only hated him because he seemed perfect to the rest of the world. He was the hero of the people. He helped people even if he didn't know them. Alli never really liked anyone, and anyone she did like ended up leaving her, like her dad. She just didn't like the fact that there was someone that might help someone she didn't like. Maybe her reason for wanting to use this plan on Ed was to let him know that someone he helps might betray him. But Winry was a pretty damn good excuse.

-----------------------

"Hey Winry," Alli said happily, skipping into the "office", as Winry liked to call it. It was really where Winry worked on auto mail and anything else mechanical.

Winry stopped what she was working on and turned to look at an incredibly happy Alli.

"What?!" Winry asked back, pretending to be equally happy.

"I gots an ideeeeaaaaaaaaaa!" _'Must be another mood swing...'_ Winry thought, staring at her new friend being her spastic self.

"Whaaaaattt?" Winry still played along, causing her to be somewhat spastic too.

"It's on how to break up Ed and Roooooy," The room suddenly felt tense and serious,

kind of like Alli. Happy one second and the next incredibly serious. (Wow... reminds me of Hughes and BTW, Hughes didn't die, he faked it! I SWEAR HE DID! HES STILL ALIIIIIVVVEEEE! -incredibly wishful thinking-)

Winry, of course, wanted to know. If it meant a chance with Ed, she was going to do whatever she could, no matter what. "OH MY GOD TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!!"

"Ok, so this plan was originally to get revenge on my ex, but I think it will work for this. Heres my idea..."

------------------

"WINRY! WHEN ARE WE GONNA LEAVE!" Alli called to Winry, who was only in the room right next to her.

"I DONT KNOW!" Winry yelled back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU DONT KNOW'? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BOUGHT THE TICKETS!"

"I FORGOT!"

"Nice," Alli muttered under her breath. After she told Winry her plan, they immediately got train tickets to get on the next train to central. Winry was in her room packing, and Alli got so bored she unpacked then repacked again. Winry was taking so fuckin long she was about to go in there and slap her because she was so slow.

"'Kay! I'm done!" Winry said happily, standing in the doorway, scaring the shit out of Alli, who was in her own little world for a bit.

"Finally." Alli said, jumping off the bed. It was going to be a long train ride and she wanted to get it over with. She personally hated trains, but now she was somewhat excited to go. Especially since this would be the first time she's been to central.

--------------------

The train ride was incredibly boring, just as Alli had predicted. Now she had a headache, since Winry wouldn't shut up about "Wedding Plans". She wasn't even sure if this was going to work, or if Ed would even believe them. Ed was a child prodigy after all, and he might get a little suspicious with the way they had everything planned out. Winry was too excited to notice the flaws in they're plan, or the fact that it might not even work at all. Alli had decided a long time ago that love was a bad thing and people were too blind when in love. Love makes people selfish, and they don't start to realize they are being fucktards until they get over whomever they're obsessing over.

"And a whole lot of... HEY! Are you even listening to me?" Winry just noticed that Alli wasn't even paying attention, and then Alli proved her to be right.

"Yeah, that would be good." Alli said, it was about all she had been saying for the past half hour. She was saying that about Winry's plans for the wedding.

"GOD YOU BITCH LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS GONNA BE THE WEDDING OF THE CENTURAY! THE ONE WHERE THE BEST MECHANIC IN ALL OF AMESTRIS AND THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST GET MARRIED! YOU HAD BETTER BE GLAD IF I EVEN DECIDE TO INVITE YOU AFTER TODAY- HEY! YOU STILL ARENT LISTENING!"

"No, I was. It's kind of hard to ignore someone when they're yelling in your ear and spitting on you." Alli replied calmly. She wasn't very spastic at the moment, unlike SOMEONE...

"Whatever." Winry huffed, sitting back down and began staring out the window, muttering to herself, more than likely about the wedding.

----------------

"Brother, I'm going to the library!" Al yelled up the stairs to his brother, who was currently mourning because his lover had to work late _again. _The younger Elric was currently playing the part of "Edward's Shrink" because The Fuhrer had to overtime for the past 3 nights. Honestly, you'd think someone like Ed would be able to live without "his bastard" for a few nights, obviously not.

"Bring Roy back with you!!!" Ed cried, beginning to lose his sanity. Al sighed. He was glad he wasn't like that. He knew he couldn't "bring Roy back with him", but he could go check on him at least, for his brothers sake.

------------------

"Hey, Roy?" Alphonse said, looking into the office. Roy looked up from his paper work, and removing his hand of the bigger-than-usual cup of coffee.

"Yeah?" Roy responded lazily, looking like he was about ready to commit suicide. Everyone at the office new Roy's reason for actually doing paperwork, and so did Al. Everyone except Ed, though. If Ed found out, then there would be no reason of doing this.

"Ed wanted me to take you home, but I knew I couldn't so I just decided to check up on you. How's the work coming?" Al said sympathetically. He felt bad for his brother, and his soon-to-be-brother-in-law. Ed, because he was an insane freak that cant concentrate on one thing for more that a second, unless, of course, Roy was there. Then all he would be concentrating on was Roy. And also, he felt bad for Roy, because he had just pulled 2 overnighters all for the man who was currently just as smart as a 2 year old, maybe stupider.

Roy sighed; this was so typical of his lover. Whenever he was away for more than a day when it could have been prevented, he would lose all of his sanity.

"Tell him I love him and I should be home by about 3 this morning." Roy said. It sounded more believable when said aloud, giving him more confidence that he could get it done before the said time.

"But…" Al started, but decided against saying what he was about to. He did want his brother to be happy right now, but if he were happy now then he wouldn't be as happy as he would be tomorrow.

"What? I might call him later," Al glared. With Roy being in the state he was, he would probably forget and drown himself in work again. "Or when you leave…" Roy added, noticing Al's death glare. Al just shook his head, walked over to the desk, and picked up the phone.

"Or now," Al added, smiling sweetly at him. Al was just like a salesperson. Not one that gets on your nerves, but more of the one that looks like he's about to kill when you keep declining the item, but then when you say you will he looks like he could never hurt a fly.

Roy hesitantly took the phone, and began to dial his number. It the shrill ring made him even more nervous then he already was. Maybe Ed would be his normal self and not answer the-

"Hello?!" An excited voice nearly busted Roy's eardrums. _'Ok, so maybe Ed really did loose it. Hopefully this will calm him down and he'll be asleep by the time I get home…' _

"Hey Edo," Roy said, hiding the fact he was nervous as hell. Not like that would do anything anyways…

"OH MY GOD! ROY, YOU'RE ACTUALLY CALLING!" Ed yelled again, louder this time, knowing who it was.

"First off, if you ever want me to come home you better stop yelling. Second, I need to get your brother out of the room." Roy looked up at Al with an expression that showed he was clearly annoyed and just wanted to get his work done so he could be actually with the person he was talking to.

Al left, smirking, knowing that Roy could come home a hell of a lot faster if he got the motivation to.

"So…" Roy started, but couldn't really think of anything to say.

"When are you coming home? I get lonely without you…" Ed whined

"I dunno," he glanced at his watch. _'What the hell… I wouldn't even be home right now if this was a normal work day…' _"Probably in about 5 or 6 hours…"

"WHAT??!!"

"Be nice to Al, don't break anything, and don't commit suicide. Love you! Bye," Roy sighed, hanging up the phone before Edward could answer. He really did love the boy to death, its just he could be a little annoying at times.

--------------------

When they finally got off the train, Alli just stared. There was what seemed like a million people just walking around, too many people, according to Alli. Still, she could get used to it. She guessed she would have to, especially now. There was no way she was going to turn around now, because there was no way she just went on the train for that long for no reason.

"Oh my god, hide!" Winry whispered, tugging on her arm, trying to get away. Alli just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Winry?" Some random person came up to us. He was tall, had sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Alli immediately thought he was hot, but would never admit it, not even to herself. Winry smiled nervously. why would she be scared of this person?

"Hey, Al..."

A/N: When I was originally writing this, I was at Murray (a college… for anyone who doesn't know…) visiting my sister. It was around one in the morning and it was raining, real bad. I love thunderstorms, usually… but she lives on the top floor, so I couldn't really pay attention since it was raining and it was really loud. I hope it's still good though! AND WHY THE HELL ARE THE SAME PEOPLE REVIEWING???!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: BIG THANKS TO ALL THE NEW PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING! It gives me motivation to actually work on this… and this should be the last chapter without that much Ed and Roy love!

Chapter 5- Lost Without You

Alli's POV

"Hey, Al..." Winry looked nervous. Apparently, this guys name is Al. _'How does she know him?' _Alli thought, wanting to run away. She wasn't usually good with meeting new people.

"What are you doing here! You didn't call and tell us!" He sounded somewhat upset, and didn't seem to catch on to the fact that Winry was as nervous as hell.

"I did, you just didn't pick up..." _'Wow, Winry sucks at lying. If she would just act calm, there's a chance he might believe her…'_

"No. Ed's been answering the phone lately. Roy's had to work so much; he's hardly ever at home, so Ed sits by the phone waiting for Roy to call." Al explained, looking to happy for his own good.

"I did call! But I couldn't get through, so Ed and Roy where probably talking when I called…" Winry replied quickly.

"Not unless it takes 5 minutes to get from Risembool to Central," Winry just looked confused, not knowing what Al was talking about. Al sighed, noticing how confused Winry looked, and explained what he just said.

"Roy hasn't called at all, and I just went to the office a few minutes ago to force him to call Ed."

Winry looked scared, not knowing what to say next. I would've said something, but Al doesn't know who I am and I would probably sound weird all of a sudden joining the conversation. plus, it wouldn't have been me calling if we did call, so how would I know?

Al frowned at Winry, noticing how nervous she looked. There might as well have been a big sign that says, "IM LYING" on her forehead.

"I know your lying. Why don't you just tell me? I'm not mad because you didn't call, but I am curious to why you're here. Ed didn't break his auto mail, and your freaking out."

Winry laughed, "I'm freaking out? Who said I was freaking out? I'm perfectly fine! HA HA HA HA!" By now, people began staring. I backed away, so people didn't know I was with them.

"Winry, just tell me why you're here. I really don't care about the details, just as long as its nothing bad." Al tried to calm Winry down so people would stop staring.

"Fine. Come on; I'll tell you when we get to the hotel were staying at." Winry gave in, loosing the act.

-------------Later in the hotel room...-------------

"So Winry, why are you here?" Al asked as soon as we got into the room. He was really nervous, and I was tempted to say, "come on, its not like we're gonna rape you", but I didn't think that would help him, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Ok Al, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!" Winry said, actually being serious.

"But if it's bad I have to tell someone! And what if they find out I was with out and ask me what we were talking about?"

"I don't know, tell them we were talking about lemurs. So you won't tell anyone what we were really talking about, now will you?" Winry said, holding up a wrench that came out of nowhere.

Al cringed at the sight of it, as if she was about to hit him with it. (Hehe... she might)

"YES!" Al said, it sounded like he would say anything just so he wouldn't be hit. You could tell that he was still slightly nervous.

"Ok. So, I've noticed that Mustang doesn't really love Ed-"

"YES HE DOES," Al interrupted, in his brother defense. "You've hardly ever seen them together! You can tell they really do love each other! And Roy wouldn't have proposed to Ed if he didn't love him!"

Winry just sat there in shock. She didn't expect Al to be so defensive or as touchy on this subject. He would just have to deal with the fact that Winry was going to do this no matter what.

"Al, just hear me out! I love Ed, and its so obvious he loves me too! You haven't seen him with me! If you did you could tell-"

Al interrupted her again, "And you haven't seen him with Roy!"

Winry pulled out her wrench again, "And now you are going to listen to me aren't you?"

I just stared. I was being completely left out of this conversation, but I didn't particularly want to be a part of it either. I was fine just watching.

Al just sat there. "Ok, so you wanted to know why I was here, so here's why-"

------------

Normal POV

"Fuhrers Office, Lieutenant Hawkeye speaking." (1)

"Put Roy on." Riza was shocked for a second at the demanding voice, then realized who it was.

"He's working right now, but tonight should be his last night of over time."

"BUT I DON'T CAAAAAAARRRRREEEEEE!" She cringed at the loud noise, wondering what Roy would do if she told Edward why he was working so hard.

"You should if you want to see him tonight."

"Fine, tell him to call me as soon as he's done!"

"I will," Hawkeye hung up the phone, and sighed. She knew what it was like to be in love, and was glad her husband wasn't as scary as Edward could be at times. (2)

----------------------------

Alli's POV

Al sat there in shock, staring at Winry and how evil her planned sounded. There was no way I was going to tell him it was really my idea. Actually, it seemed like he hadn't even noticed me... until now.

"Oh, sorry," he said apologetically, looking over at me now. "Im Alphonse Elric. I haven't seen you before, so you obviously aren't from Risembool, unless you just moved there...'

"No," I held up my left hand, showing him the shiny metal that was supposed to be flesh. "Winry gave me auto mail, and we eventually became friends." I smiled at him. It was a habit of mine to smile when someone talked to me. I started doing that when I first became depressed. I did it to make people think I was happy.

"Oh," he said, looking a little confused. He then got up and walked over to the door. He paused at the door way, "I don't think what you're going to do is right, but I won't tell if your so determined it will work." then he just left.

--------------

Later that night, I was stuck staring at the ceiling of a pitch-black room. I squeezed my pink teddy bear tighter. This was something I would never let ANYONE know. Well, two things actually. One, that I was afraid of the dark. Two, that I have a pink teddy bear to help get over my fear. I had never been to counseling, so it wasn't something I ever had to do. My dad didn't care about me enough and my mom doesn't like the idea of telling some stranger about your personal life. Plus, she knew that a lot of my life problems I could take care of myself. When I had to tell Winry, and it sucked. First, Winry just stared, not believing that someone like me would have a teddy bear, let alone a PINK teddy bear.

Tomorrow, we were going to put our little plan into action. I was so exciting that we were actually going to do this, but I was still a little nervous. _'What if Al told Ed? What if Ed doesn't believe me? What would Ed's reaction be if our planned worked and then he found out that it was all a lie? What if Roy commits suicide because Ed broke up with him for no reason at all? What if Ed killed himself after Roy?'_ I sighed, rolling over to look out the window._ 'What if your hair falls out?'_

-----------------------

Knock… Knock….

"Edo?" Roy lazily looked up at a blonde blob. For a second, he thought it was Edward, then when his vision became clear, he noticed it was really Riza.

She sighed, and reached over taking out the piece of paper that was now soaking wet from drool, and obvious sign Roy had been sleeping. When she felt the wetness, she scrunched up her face in disgust, but went to go throw the paper away anyways.

"No, Sir. I'm not Edward. I think you should probably go home now. You're the Fuhrer, you should be able to take a day off when you want to." (3)

"Wour 'ight, bu' I oh ah oo uch ork whe I come ba…" (4) His words trailed off as he used all his energy to stay awake.

"Its fine, I'll take care of it," Riza replied soothingly. The man really did look like shit and even a blind person could tell he needs rest. "Why don't I give you a ride home? We don't want you falling asleep while driving." Though the last statement was a joke, the way she said it it almost sounded like she was serious, which she probably was.

"NO! I SHALL DRIVE HOME TO MY TRUE LOVE WITH MY OWN DRIVING SKILLS! I MUST NOT DISAPOINT HIM AND MAKE HIM DOUBT ME!" Roy was now standing on his desk, knocking off everything, ignoring the coffee stain now on the floor.

Riza sweat dropped at the sudden amount of energy displayed before her. She frowned and reached up, grabbing his hand successfully pulling him to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ok, I'm definitely driving you home."

----------------

1- Yes, Riza is Roy's secretary!

2- Btw, her husbands Havoc…

3- I just realized this while I was writing it, but why would Roy be doing paperwork? He has a secretary for a reason… oh well… there's no way in hell I'm changing it now

4- If you cant figure out what he said, its "Your right, but I don't want too much work when I come back"

A/N: Omg… its done! Im sorry… I would've added more if it wasn't 12:30 in the morning and I already haven't had that much sleep this week… I SWEAR THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ED AND ROY!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yes, there is RoyEd goodness in this chapter... and one warning- I was on crack when I wrote this chapter XD AND I PUT QUOTES FROM THE PRINCESS BRIDE  … and thanks to the ONE person who actually gave me an idea for this chapter. I forget her name… BUT THAT'S OK… right?

Chapter 6- Lost Without You

THUMP

Roy's head slammed against the window of the car. It looked like it hurt enough to at least wake him up to Riza, but the snores continued.

As she pulled up to his house, she began to think about how she was going to get Roy inside the house. She could always ask Ed to come out and help, or she could wake him up and hope he could walk to the front door.

When she finally got up to the house, she decided to be nice for Ed and take Roy in for him.

She got out of the car and walked to the other side, opening the door catching Roy's head so it didn't hit the concrete street. She pulled his arm up around her shoulder and dragged him (literally) to the front door. Forgetting to at least ring the doorbell so someone would come get Roy, she dropped him on the porch and drove home.

Roy's POV

I woke up soaking wet. I didn't really care at the moment. I was too tired to care, so I laid my head back down and hoped to sleep until at least it was light. But when I more of let my head drop back onto my pillow, but it wasn't soft. It was hard, and to be honest, it hurt like hell.

'_Great,' _I thought, '_I'm soaking wet and my pillow fell off the bed again…'_ then it clicked. I wasn't in my bed at all. I wasn't even in my house, unless Ed tried doing some alchemic experiment with plants and made our room look like our front yard.

Wait… front yard?

It was dark and pouring down rain and the wind was really strong. But even through all that, I could tell I was looking at my front yard. _'But why the hell am I OUTSIDE?!' _Then again, now that I actually thought about, what happened last night? Was I drunk? Did I start hallucinating and come out here? If that was the case, why didn't Ed or Al stop me? Was I drugged? Then it all hit me like a tsunami of bricks (AN: the slower you are, the more it hurts. I'm saying this from experience XD) '_Riza drove me home, and obviously left me out here_ _die… damn bitch… but wont Ed notice I'm gone? He WOULD notice, wouldn't he? Or maybe HE got drugged…: _My thoughts went on like that until I slammed my head on the door… again.

Then something hit the door on the other side.

Meanwhile…

Ed wakes up. Ed's hungry. So he does what every big brother does. He calls for his little brother to get food for him.

"Al!"

No answer

"AL!"

Still no answer

Ed lazily got out of bed and dragged himself down the hallways until he got to Al's room. Al was sleeping half off his bed, and Ed was about to go and wake him up to get breakfast when he noticed the clock next to Al.

5:58 AM

"What the hell?" Ed muttered to himself. When did he _ever _get up before Al, or even this early in the morning? Oh well, it must've been because he's so hungry.

"FOOD FOOD YUMMY YUMMY FOOD!" Ed sang as he skipped down the steps to get food. He was in a surprisingly good mood for this early in the morning and being hungry, but hunger can do STRANG things to people.

As he was getting orange juice, he heard something banging on the door. Ed listened for it again but it never did. "Wait… ROY!"

Ed raced down the long hallway to get to the entrance way of the house. He slid and slammed into the door. He reached up for the door knob and attempted to open it, but failed. He then tried to pull himself up with the door knob, but this time he opened the door and fell right onto Roy's back.

Ed, who didn't know who it was, inhaled the scent of the person, since he had no other choice since he needed to breathe.

"Al…?" Roy questioned, since there was no Ed could ever be up before sunrise.

"OHMYGODITISYOUWHERETHEHELLWEREYOU!?YOUWEREGONESOLONGINEARLYRAPEDALANDTHENIFORGOTABOUTYOUUNTILNOW!!!!!!!" Ed screamed in Roy's ear. (For anyone who couldn't read that or didn't feel like figuring out what it says, here you go: OH MY GOD IT IS YOU!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!? YOU WERE GONE SO LONG I NEARLY RAPED AL AND THEN I FORGOT ABOUT YOU UNTIL NOW!!!!!!)

"Ed?"

"Yes, one person I worship and adore?"

"Could you please repeat that one more time only slower…?"

"All of it?"

"Now that you're saying that I'm not sure if I want to know…"

Ed sighed, and being too lazy to repeat all that again, just said, "Basically, I said that I love you more than anything else and I missed you so much I nearly lost it…"

Roy grinned psychotically and turned around and began kissed Ed.

Ed kissed back passionately, and reached around his neck.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Al's voice was probably the last thing Ed wanted to hear right now. Actually, any sound that didn't come from Roy was the last thing he wanted to hear, except for the fact that Al taking the time to interrupt Ed's happy time usually meant food.

"Is breakfast ready?" Ed asked, glaring at his brother, clinging tighter to Roy like he was going to die if he let go.

"Almost. But you two probably shouldn't make out in the middle of the doorway. Besides, its cold outside and I'm cold, so close the door and go make little Elric-Mustang babies upstairs.

Ed and Roy looked at each other and grinned. Al moved since he knew they were going to take his advice. They both raced each other up the stairs forgetting to close the door. Al sighed and went to go close it.

.. ALL HAIL SHNAPPY ..

"Hey Ed," Roy said through breaths as he lay naked next to said person.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I've been working so much?"

"Yeah, Al accidentally let it slip that you were doing it for me, but I don't know what…" Ed replied dreamily. For about a day, he thought that Roy was actually cheating on him. But he'd never do that, right?

"It was so I could have today off…" Roy rolled over, so he was now over top of Ed, and would've completely crushed him if he didn't have his arms to support him. "And I have reservations at a really nice restaurant by the lake, and we're sitting by a window that looks out onto the lake…" Roy trailed off talking about all his plans for that night. (Sorry, I needed Roy to talk about the window because believe it or not, the window plays a VERY BIG part in this chapter… and I forget to say that this was for their anniversary…)

"ED! ROY! STOP DOING WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING AND GET SOME CLOTHES ON! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Al called up the steps, which the sound of someone else scared him that someone was there (he forgot about Al) and fell on Ed.

"LGNITRDMOYQ!!!!" (Ed trying to tell Roy to get off of him…)

Roy and Ed both got dressed. When Roy was about to race him downstairs, Ed jumped on his back.

"GO MUSTANG, GO!" He screamed, "TO THE FOOD, HORESY!" Roy sighed. If Ed was ever going to be sane again, he should probably give food.

Roy ran down the steps and slid on his too long pants into the kitchen.

The smell of pancakes (I know, cliché, but I never eat breakfast so I didn't know what to put…) reached Ed's nose. Ed jumped off Roy's back leaving him to complain that Ed was too heavy.

"And I think you've shrunk, too!" Roy exclaimed, after screaming in pain cause of the recent amount of weight put onto it.

"Shut up, old man!" Ed yelled back through a mouth full of pancakes, so it more of came out as, "Hut uh, o ma!"… Ed swallowed… "AND IM NOT FUCKING SHORT AND I DID NOT SHRINK!" He yelled, now standing on his chair so he was about how tall Roy was. (I don't know if that's the exact height… but oh well…)

During all this, Al had gone into fetal position in the corner away from his insane brother and (almost) brother-in-law. _'I'll just eat later…' _Al thought as he sneaked out of the kitchen, making him look like he was doing the worm for no apparent reason.

Ed looked around. "Where'd Al go?" he wondered out loud. He didn't want Al to feel left out, but he could always make it up to him later. Al was very understanding, so he could probably forgive him for wanting to spend time with his lover.

"Who cares… it's just more alone time for us!" Roy picked Ed up, completely forgetting about his little "Back injury". Moving on, Roy picked Ed up and put him in his lap, and wrapped his arms around Ed's torso.

Ed leaned back into the touch, and then tried to get out of his grip.

"Roy! What if Al really likes gay sex and is hiding somewhere so he can watch us because he's too innocent?!" Ed complained. Even though honestly, he didn't want to do anything in a chair during breakfast when he was really super mega hungry.

"I know your lying…" Roy whispered into Ed's ear, sending chills down his spine.

Ed looked down at his food. "Roy, do you know how much of a turn off this is?" He said, gesturing to the food.

"I could… or I maybe I don't…" Roy whispered this again, only now it was only making Ed stiff.

"I'm hungry, Roy!" Ed said (OMG LOL… sorry…), but when he saw Roy's mouth open he quickly added, "For REAL food… not you, Roy"

"Why do you keep saying my name?" Roy said this out loud. He was getting a little annoyed that it seemed Ed would say his name at any chance he got.

"What do you mean, Roy?" Ed asked sweetly, repositioning himself so he was now facing Roy.

"You just did it again!"

"Maybe it's because I," Ed leaned in closer to Roy and lowered his voice, "love you, Roy." These last three words were barely whispered, and Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. Roy's face was bright red by now, and was on the verge of raping Ed.

"Ed, stop. Your too damn hot for your own good already, plus, you shouldn't be saying stuff like this at the breakfast table…" Roy tried to reason with Ed. Ed just smirked and got off his lap and sat down in the chair next to it. He slid his plate over in front of him, too. He reached for the fork, but Roy got it before he did. Ed scowled.

"I hope I got my point across to you. Now give me the damn fork." Roy could've sworn Ed was bipolar. Or maybe it was just lack of food. But whatever the reason, he was in a bad mood.

"Come on, Edo-Love, let me feed you!" Roy pleaded. If Ed was going to be stubborn and not let him touch him in any way at the moment, he could at least let him feed him. Then maybe they could go back to their room and…

"Fine, as long as I get food." Ed opened his mouth wide as Roy stuff food into his mouth.

"Thirsty now?" Roy asked as he saw Ed reaching for his glass of orange juice. Ed paused for a second, and then drew his hand back. Roy smiled. This was going to be interesting.

"Now close your eyes," Ed obeyed. Roy took a sip of orange juice and didn't swallow. Then he took a sip of his own milk. He cringed at the taste, but it would be worth it. He hurried up and kissed him, so he could wash his mouth out.

When Roy pulled back, Ed yelled, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT!?" He quickly got up and spit it out into the sink. Roy smirked at his accomplishment. Just like he thought, totally worth it. And NOW he was going to get some kinky punishment probably. While he was thinking about what his young lover, Ed walked around behind him, poured his and Roy's glass onto Roy's head, then pulled the chair back.

Roy fell to the floor with a shocked expression on his face. Ed grinned triumphantly at his revenge. Roy glared up at Ed (wow… never thought I'd be able to say that!) but made no effort to move.

"Now we can both take a shower!" Ed held out his hand to help Roy up. Roy grinned back and took the hand.

.. ALL HAIL SHNAPPY ..

Al slowly walked back into the kitchen when he heard the shower start. He new it was safe now, but wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know what had happened.

When he entered, a chair was laying on the ground along with two broken glasses and A LOT of orange juice and milk. The 6 pancakes that were on Ed's plate were now reduced to 3 and a half, with the fork (now bent) sticking out of the top like a flag on a sandcastle. The table was no where CLOSE to where it originally was and all the rest of the chairs looked like that they were randomly placed. He didn't dare go in any farther into the mess than he was, afraid he might step on glass or something.

Now, Al didn't usually let the maids that cleaned do anything in the kitchen, since he loved to cook. But now, he was starting to reconsider. He new neither his brother nor Roy would clean this up and he certainly want to. What better way to get someone to clean this up than the people whose job it is to do? Al left, thankful to not have to be anywhere near that place anymore. Hopefully, it would be clean before lunch.

.. ALL HAIL SHNAPPY ..

Later at dinner…

"Roy…"

"Hmmm?" Roy looked up from his menu.

"Were you really working that much so you could get today off?" Ed talked in a small voice, because he wasn't sure if that would completely ruin the evening. He wondered why he even asked the question.

"Of course! Why else would I do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you weren't really working and you were…" Ed couldn't finish the sentence, it seemed really unlikely, but it could happen!

"Cheating on you?" Ed nodded, "You think I'd cheat on you? You're the first person I've actually had a serious relationship with, and the last." Roy smiled reassuringly as Ed relaxed.

"Why didn't you come inside last night? You have your keys, right?" the waitress came before Roy could reply

.. ALL HAIL SHNAPPY ..

Outside the window…

"Move over! I can't see anything!" Alli hissed at Winry, who sitting right in front of the window, leaving now room for Alli. "And let me hear what their saying! I said I'd HELP you do this, not follow you around!!!!!" Winry ignored her.

"Listen to me, bitch!"

"Wha'?" Winry looked dumbly at Alli.

"Wow, I thought you said you wouldn't answer me when I called you that." Alli smirked, using the chance to push Winry out of the way. She looked up at Ed and Roy, who looked like they were currently drunk.

"Shut up…" Winry mutter as she sat back up.

-Roy and Ed are too lost in their own little world to notice what's happening…

"So what's happened so far?"

"Ed thought Roy was cheating on him…" Winry replied slowly, not sure if she should've told Alli.

"WHAT?" Alli shrieked, "Did Roy deny it?" She asked anxiously.

"Duh," That seemed a little obvious…

"Do you know how much that helps us?" Alli asked, tugging on Winry's sleeve excitedly. (Yes, Winry's wearing sleeves XD)

"Yeah…" Winry replied, but was really just getting annoyed at the presence of Alli's voice. So she took pity on her ears and hoped she had shut Alli up.

"So are you thinking the same thing I am!?" Nope, no good.

"Probably not, because I don't think anyone thinks the same way you do." Alli's mouth dropped, knowing this was an insult.

"That may be the first time in my life someone has dared insult me." It wasn't true, and even penguins knew it.

"And it wont be the last," this part was true. Yes, penguins know that too.

Winry turned her attention back to Roy and Ed, who were still absorbed in their own little world and completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Hey Winry…"

No answer

"Hey bitch…"

"Hmm?" Winry glared at Alli, who just HAD to keep interrupting.

Alli did her best to keep from laughing and tell Winry what she was going to say, but she failed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you in a minute, but first…" Alli stopped there, forgetting what she was going to say.

"But first?" Winry questioned, getting even more annoyed by the second.

"I forgot." Alli made a sad puppy dog face, which didn't help Winry's mood at all.

"Ok, Alli. Don't forget you promised you'd help me get my revenge on Roy so I can have MY Ed. And to do that, I need you to SHUT UP!" Winry pulled out her ever-present wrench and held her hand back, threatening to hit Alli.

At least, that's what she would've liked to happen.

When she pulled the wrench back, it flew out of her hands and went flying through the glass.

Alli and Winry both sweat-dropped.

It took Ed a second to recognize Winry from the back and she was wearing clothes that normal.

"Winry…" he started calmly, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!!" Ed screamed. He wasn't very happy. It was the longest amount of time he's had with Roy in a long time, and now he was being stalked.

Winry slowly turned till she was facing Ed.

"Oh, heh… Ed…ward… didn't know you'd be here…!" d (that's right Winry, play innocent.)

"If you didn't know I was gonna be here, then why were you outside the window that _I _was sitting at." By now, the entire restaurant had gathered to see what was happening, and the only thing keeping Ed from beating the shit out of Winry was about 6 waiters all trying to hold Ed back.

"Coincidence?"

.. ALL HAIL SHNAPPY ..

While Ed and Winry are yelling at each other….

Alli quietly slipped away from that without getting caught. As she was running back to her hotel room, she bumped into someone.

"SORRY!" She called over her shoulder, not stopping to help the old man she just knocked over.

Meanwhile

Roy had left that, hoping no one would miss him. He didn't really want to pay for the window, but he'd have to. Then again, he could always make that Rockbell girl pay since it was her fault in the first place. But any damage caused by Ed he would have to pay. No, never mind. He could make Ed get a job and pay himself.

As he continued to walk, he saw an old man laying on the ground.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you please help me up? Some youngster just knocked me over, and the bitch didn't even bother trying to help me up." The old man said.

Roy thought about helping him up, but instead asked, "Which way did she go?"

The old man pointed down the street, and Roy thanked him, still leaving him on the ground.

"Wait! Could you please help me up?" The man cried, not wanting to get run over by a car.

"THANKS AGAIN!" Roy called, running even faster. The old man sighed, giving up on trying getting him to help him up.

"Damn bastard… he can probably see through my disguise as a helpless old man…" the old man muttered, getting up himself.

A/N: wow… I think this is the longest chapter yet… I was gonna add more… but then the story would be over! I don't want that JUST yet… ANYWAYS… the old man has no significance. Unless I get an idea… well… REVIEW PEOPLE AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THE OLD MAN!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For anyone who cares, I didn't edit the last chapter. At all. And I probably wont be editing this. It takes too much time… and I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, probably cause it was worse than crap. Anyways… heres the next chapter….

Note- when the old man got back up, he fell down again, and now he is seriously disabled and can't get up by himself

Winry slowly turned till she was facing Ed.

"Oh, heh… Ed…ward… didn't know you'd be here…!" (That's right Winry, play innocent.)

"If you didn't know I was gonna be here, then why were you outside the window that _I _was sitting at." By now, the entire restaurant had gathered to see what was happening, and the only thing keeping Ed from beating the shit out of Winry was about 6 waiters all trying to hold Ed back.

"Coincidence?"

"Coincidence my ass! YOU THINK I'LL BELIEVE THAT YOU FUCKIN' STALKER!" Edward snapped back. The day was actually going very well for him, until now.

Winry climbed up to the window so she and Ed wouldn't be screaming at each other for what felt like the whole world to hear. When she finally got over to where Ed was standing, she smiled. Thankfully, Ed was too angry at her to notice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMIRKING AT YOU DAMN BITCH!" Ed finally noticed, and Winry's smile grew wider. She stepped a little closer to Ed, but he moved back so they were still the same distance apart.

By now, everyone in the restaurant was watching this, but neither Ed nor Winry cared anymore. Just as long as it didn't get to personal and they didn't break anything else, they were good. But a few people left, not even paying, so that wasn't too good for the restaurant.

Winry frowned when Ed moved away from her. "Don't move! I'm trying to show you something." Ed didn't want to, but curiosity one over him as he let Winry stand right in front of him. She looked down at him,

"You shrunk, Chibi-Chan," Winry immediately regretted telling him this now. He was already incredibly pissed at her, and at least she could've lived through that. This, she might not live through.

The last thing she saw as she flew out the already broken window was the ceiling fan that had stopped spinning probably within the past 5 minutes. The last she thing felt before she passed out was the freezing cold water of the lake that was next to the restaurant washing over her face. She lay there floating, seeing as there was not much else she could do.

Ed stood there triumphantly, very pleased with his work. "Hopefully that'll teach her not to call me short." He muttered under his breath, then he realized what she said. _"You shrunk, Shrimpy-Chan"_ her words echoed over and over again in his mind. How could he have shrunk? Was he getting to that age where people shrink? But how could that be possible, since only old people shrink and he's only 21!

Everyone who had stayed this far had shocked expressions. And some people were whispering stuff like, "Who is this guy?" "How could he hit a woman?" and some really slow people asking, "Did he just throw his girlfriend out the window?!"

Ed's POV

After thinking about how the hell I could've shrunk, I started thinking about why she was stalking me. Then it all came flooding back to me.

Flashback from chapter 1

"Edward. I love you. I always have. I've wanted to tell you forever, and I'm glad I finally did." Winry looked at me hopefully, like I would say "I love you, too" back. I did.

"I love you too, Winry." I heard someone gasp, which told me Roy was listening. "But I only love you like a sister," I finished. It was true; she's always been like a sister to me and Al, even if we never told her anything important. She looked like she was about to break down. I didn't want it to be like this.

"I… I'm…" I heard myself stammer. I didn't want to hurt her, but she would probably feel even more hurt if I didn't tell her.

…"I'm… engaged."

End of flashback

I nearly stopped breathing. _'So that's why she was stalking me…' _I thought. I wave of guilt went over me as I ran out of there. Away from people. I needed to be alone for a little while. I felt really bad. First I blow her off like it was nothing and now I nearly kill her. I hoped the people there would have enough common sense to help her.

As I ran down the street, I passed an old man right as he was falling down from trying to help himself up with a lamp post that was conveniently placed right next to him, but immediately fell back down.

"OH SHNAP! I BROKE MY HIP!" the old man cried, clutching his side with a pained look on his face. I ignored him, since he wasn't of very much importance.

I ran back home, hoping Al was there. It was then I noticed my face was wet. I was crying. I didn't care though. I should go to hell for what I did. For hurting my best friend. As I was running, I tripped over and felt my head hit the concrete. It didn't really hurt, but it took my mind off the previous situation.

I looked up to see what I tripped over. It was a girl with black clothes and really long black hair. I recognized her for a second, but couldn't place where. She didn't move. Maybe I killed her…

Normal POV

Edward helped her off the street, realizing she had passed out. Her face was pale white and if Ed didn't know better, he would've thought she was dead. He continued to carry her, until he got home.

…………………………………………………………

"Nii-san… what are you holding?" Al asked as he opened the door for Ed. Ed ignored him and set the ghost-like girl on the couch. He didn't know why he just took some random stranger home, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Al," Ed started. He was incredibly depressed and didn't particularly like the way things were turning out tonight. "What would you do if your best friend since childhood liked you, and it was obvious, but you were too goddamn stubborn to notice?" Ed felt his eyes start to water. "Then you just throw her and her feelings away like trash… literally."

Al's face softened as he went to comfort his older brother. He knew exactly what Ed was talking about, and was glad Ed finally realized what Winry felt for him. Though Al loved Winry and wished she loved him back, he'd rather her be happy with his brother then her be unhappy with him.

"I'm not sure I want to know what you me by 'literally', but I would go and apologize-" Ed cut him off before he could finish his "lecture".

"Al, when I said I threw her and her feelings away like trash, I meant I completely ignored her and then threw her out a window into a lake even though it's freezing cold." Al's jaw dropped, his face completely frozen in shock.

"………………………………………………"

"What I'm saying is its not that easy to apologize and Winry might kill me! That is, if she's not dead yet…" Ed spaced out, staring down at his trembling hands.

"She'll probably understand." Ed and Al's heads both jerked up to see who spoke. It was the girl who Ed helped. In shock, Ed jumped at least a foot off the chair, landing on the floor.

"Do what now?" Ed asked, staring at the girl. With her pale skin against her dark hair and standing there looking like a complete mess, she seriously looked like a ghost.

"I just can't believe you threw her out of the window! Oh well, at least it was already broken. It should be less painful. But seriously! After all she's tried to do for you! I'm just glad you're not the person I like…" She trailed off, lecturing Ed about throwing girls who like you out windows. The Elric brothers just stared, wondering how she knew all this. They started to get freaked out, starting to think she really was a ghost.

The shock must've shown on their faces because she stopped ranting and asked, "What?"

Ed shook his head. "How do you know all this?"

"I was with her, and technically the reason she broke the window." The girl said this like it was now big deal, but now Ed was REALLY mad.

"Ok, so let me get this straight… you were with Winry, and you somehow made her mad, which caused her to pull out her wrench and break the window, causing my night to become a living hell?"

The girl nodded.

"And I supposed your expecting me to thank you for all that.

The girl nodded again.

This made Ed REALLY REALLY mad. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKIN BITCH! HOW COULD YOU THINK I'D FUCKIN THANK YOU?! YOU KNOW WHAT? IM GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKIN ASS!!!!" Ed screamed, about ready to jump the girl.

"Nii-san! Don't be mad!" Al cried, grabbing Ed's arm before he could kill the girl he'd tried to help.

"You know what? Now I'm really starting to regret saving your goddamn life…" Ed continued, only softer, trying to be nicer and hold himself back. "Now I'm about to kick you out of this house and leave you to get run over by a car…"

"NII-SAN!"

The girl just shrugged, turning to leave. She opened the door, running into someone.

A/N: I'm gonna stop it there, and hope I'll hurry up and update. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I WILL GIVE YOU MOO POINTS IF YOU REVIEW!!!!! AND IF YOU GET ENOUGH MOO POINTS YOU GET A FREE MANGO!!!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE MANGOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLUS A HUG!!!!!!! SO YOU BETTER REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I got lazy and I don't feel like writing this… but then I got happy and I will sorta write. I might start just explaining some things, cause im lazy and im honestly getting tired of this story. I'm gonna try to end this asap. PS- Happy New year!!!!! And I didn't notice I posted the last chapter on Christmas… soooo… MERRY CRHISTMAS!!!! And for those who don't celebrate Christmas… HAPPY WATEVER YOU CELEBRATE (even if it is a bit late )

Also- Please read all of my end notes

"You know what? Now I'm really starting to regret saving your goddamn life…" Ed continued, only softer, trying to be nicer and hold himself back. "Now I'm about to kick you out of this house and leave you to get run over by a car…"

"NII-SAN!"

The girl just shrugged, turning to leave. She opened the door, running into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" She said.

"Huh, who are you? Oh, are you the girl that Roy said was with Winry?! Hi! My name is Maes Hughes, whats your name?" Hughes held out his hand.

"I was just on my way out, so could you please move?"

"Oh, sorry sorry! Go right ahead, seems Edo-chan was about to kill you! Don't blame you for wanting to leave!" Hughes moved out of the way.

"Thank you." The girl said as she left.

"NO! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY! I HAVE TO KILL HER FIRST!" Ed screamed at him.

"Sorry, but I need you to talk to Roy for me!" Hughes held up Roy by the collar, looking very beaten.

Ed imdieatly forgot about the girl and ran to Roy.

"Oh my god, ROY! Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?!" Ed screamed as he dragged Roy to the couch, not helping his current condition at all.

"Ajfiaejkdsl;jfkdlas;jklfd…" Roy said.

"What?"

"I…hate…Winry…and…friend…" Roy managed to say.

"Don't worry, so do I. Damn bitch, ruining our date…" Ed put on a pouty face as he said this.

Roy just nodded.

"Hey Al, can you go get some medicine or something to help Roy?" Ed looked at Al but there was one problem.

Al wasn't there.

"Hughes! Did you see where Al went?!"

"He followed that girl out." Hughes said absent mindedly. Ed sighed.

Meanwhile… With Al and Alli…

"So, your plan completely backfired. I knew this was a bad idea. You should've just listened to me in the first place." Al frowned as he continued to follow Alli back to the restaurant where they hoped Winry was.

"Honestly, I hope Winry really does die. She was just a burden. All I wanted was an arm, but no! She just had to pull me into her stupid problems…" Alli practically screamed, but somehow managed to hold back.

Al just nodded, not knowing what to say.

An ambulance went by.

"Think that was Winry?" Alli asked.

"Dunno, it could be any-" Al said, but was stopped when someone jumped on him.

"HEY! YOU! COME BACK HERE! YOU NEARLY DIED!" Someone screamed from the ambulance.

"Winry?" Al said, slowly looking to see if it was her.

"Come on, I don't care if that didn't work out. Who cares about that gay bastard anyways? Why did I even like him in the first place?!" Winry hugged Al close to her, crying into his back.

Al removed her from his back and held her in his arms.

"Its ok, Winry. Don't cry! Ed didn't mean to hurt you, ok? Don't be too mad at him!" Al ran his hand through her long blonde hair, now soaking wet.

"AL! WHY DIDN'T I SEE WHO I REALLY LOVED?!" Winry sobbed into Al's chest, gripping onto him like if she let go she would die.

Al blushed at her comment, but he still wasn't sure if she meant him. He then looked up at Alli, but she was gone.

"Its ok now, I'll take you home." Al then carried her home, not worried about Alli.

And then they all lived happily ever after! Seriously, Al had his Winry because she really did love him, but it took them a few months to get together, because Al thought Winry only loved him as a replacement for his brother, but then realized she really did love him. Roy and Ed still love each other, and always will. So now everyone is with someone and we're all happy, ne? Now I'm gonna go have fun and go to my friends party and drunk like I did last year (seriously). And the happiness might not last cause I might write a sequal…WHO KNOWS!

A/N: HAPPY HAPPY ENDING!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY LAZINESS!!! ISNT IT AWSOME?! Anyways… please read my Higurashi no Naku Koro ni fanfic, its Shion x Satoshi (Its not a yaoi pairing, but that's ok). If you don't watch Higurashi no blah blah blah, you should! Cause it's a really good show!!!!

Oh yeah- Please review for this too!!!!!!!!!!!! And convince that I should write a sequal, and if you do, it will be 325489054238905432890 times better than this one!

PS- URAHARA KISUKE-SAMA IS A SMEXY BIOTCH AND I LOVE HIM AND HES MY HOT BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

Sorry for the crappy-ness of this story, but I WILL change it.

For those people who think the end SUCKS FANTASTICALLY I have decided to rewrite it…

Soooo….it wont be so confusing, and it might have a sad ending, but whatever…I'LL POST IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE (like, in the next, say…year.)

Right now, I have District Festival to work on, and then two piano concerts soooo…actually, it should be around May or June...so not exactly a year, but whatever. Just hope it's soon and I decide to work on it besides my other fanfictions that I will (should) also post soon.

-SquishyNinaChan


End file.
